Voyage Of The Free (One Piece Drabbles)
by Kitsune300
Summary: Originally just -Long after the Straw hat pirates have died, their ship still sails on, seeking more adventure. One Piece drabbles and headcanon stories.
1. 1) Voyage Of The Free

They say that on a stormy night, when the wind is howling and the oceans raging, when it should be near impossible for any ships to sail, there is a ship that sails through it all.

The ship glides easily through the waves, the ship is large and colourful with reds, yellows and whites adorning its wood. Its figure head is of a lion, its mane could cause it to be mistaken for a sunflower at first glance, and it has crossed bones behind it. The flag and sails both have a jolly roger on them, a skull and crossbones with a strawhat.

This ship also isn't quite there, whenever it is seen, it is surrounded by a thin layer of mist and it shimmers like it is not truly solid. Most people call it a Ghost Ship that haunts the ocean, but whenever people see it, they never fear it, the ship instills a sense of hope and joy within them. It's not just seeing the ship that is so strange, but what they can hear. Whenever it is seen, joyous laughter can he heard from it, a voice cheering in happiness about sailing the ocean. Eight other voices are always heard along with it, all varying in tone and pitch but they all hold the same amount of joy. They are what makes the ship seem so alive.

Sometimes people are seen running over the ships decks, and up the ropes. And there is almost always the figure of a black haired man sitting on the lions head, a tattered strawhat on his head and a wide grin just about visible.

If you see this ship, it is said you will have a blessed and joyous life.

The ships crew are forever in a eternal voyage, traveling across ocean's for the rest of eternity. Seeking new adventures even in death...

_The people with the most freedom on all the seas , The Straw Hat Pirates._


	2. Author Note Important!

**Author Note:** People really seemed to like this drabble, so a question, do you want me to make this a drabble fic, that I updated with more stories of headcanons or random ideas?

It would make this have a regular update as its easier to write than a single story. So, do you want more from me?


	3. 2) Grass

**I decided to continue this as a multi drabble fic ^-^ I got a surprisingly good response to the first one, so I'll write more. I have quite a few ideas already, and can't wait to write them. This chapter will be much more humour filled than the last. Thanks for the feedback and support :3**

**Idea:** Zoro really needs to cut the grass on his face.

**Warning:** A few curses from Sanji.

The crew were all around the table in the kitchen, Sanji was hovering between Robin and Nami, as usual he was serving them warm drinks he had just prepared, a lovesick grin on his face. Both woman thanked him, despite how irritating his actions could get. Luffy was trying to steal Usopp and Choppers food from their plates, both his arms stretched to reach. Usopp stabbed Luffy's hand with a well aimed fork, exclaiming loudly to "Get away from the great captain Usopps food!" While Chopper just fought to cover his plate from Luffys grasp. Brook was playing his violin loudly, laughing at the captains antics, while Franky yelled something about feeling "SUPER!"

The crew were all but missing one, and he eventually strolled in. At first the crew didn't pay much attention to him, besides Sanji scowling. "Your late for breakfast, shitty swordsman!" He barely spared him a glance though.

Zoro sat down with a scowl of his own."Shut it Ero-cook, I can come whenever I want and I'll still get food." Sanji snorted, though he didn't disagree, for once Zoro was right, he wouldn't refuse anyone , even _him_ food.

When Luffy made a dive for Zoro's food and got his hand slapped away, Luffy whined."Zoorooo-eh." he blinked up at the swordsmans scowling face and his eyes widened.".. Zoro, how are growing grass on your face?"

This got the crews attention and they turned, Zoro rose a eyebrow."What are you talking about?"  
Chopper gasped."Growing grass on his face, I thought that was impossible!"

Sanji started to laugh."I don't believe it, now Marimos even more of a plant!"

Zoro growled."I don't know what your talking about!"

Robin smiled in amusement."Ah, perhaps you need to have a shave, swordsman-san?"

Usopp gasped out a."I think she means mow!" The crew burst into laughter, Sanji doubling over to hold his stomach, Luffy laughing loudly , Chopper giggling as he looked at Zoro behind his hooves. Nami twitched, trying not to join in, Franky pounding his fist on the table and Brook."Yohohoho" ing , Robin was the only one not to laugh, but she still smiled in amusement.

Zoro scowled. He rubbed his chin and twitched, feeling the rough strands of green stubble."..It's just a beard, I don't see why its grass."

"..." The crew lapsed into silence.

"ITS GREEN YOU SHITHEAD!" 


End file.
